Keep Holding On
by TheCoolPartyEmoClownClub
Summary: 'I scratched at Omega's hands, knowing I couldn't loosen them. Knowing this is the end. I listened to the distant cry's of Angel and Nudge. I tried to swallow, but Omega's hands just clamped tighter around my neck.' One-shot about Max's death. Rated T for character death.


One-shot here! It's about Max dying. Fang is with Iggy and Gazzy on their way to france to save Max, Nudge, Angel and Total. Omega is choking her to death and the others are watching. Angel didn't make chaos with her mind. Okay, the one-shot! It's "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

**_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_**

I scratched at Omega's hands, knowing I couldn't loosen them. Knowing this is the end. I listened at the distant cry's of Angel and Nudge. I tried to swallow, but Omega's hands just clamped tighter around my neck.

**_Keep holding on_**  
**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**  
**_Just stay strong_**  
**_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_**  
**_There's nothing you could say_**  
**_Nothing you could do_**  
**_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_**  
**_So keep holding on_**  
**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

I wanted to cry myself but I had to stay strong for them. I needed to do this so they can go on. I looked into the usually emotionless eyes of Omega, and saw a hint of sympathy. _Stay strong,_ I told myself and Angel, once again.

**_So far away_**  
**_I wish you were here_**  
**_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_**  
**_Before the doors close_**  
**_And it comes to an end_**  
**_With you by my side I will fight and defend_**  
**_I'll fight and defend_**  
**_Yeah, yeah_**

I knew they were only feet away but I could barely hear them, as a million of memory's flashed across my mind. The flock, happy, all together and smiling. I knew I wouldn't ever see that again.

**_Keep holding on_**  
**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**  
**_Just stay strong_**  
**_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_**  
**_There's nothing you could say_**  
**_Nothing you could do_**  
**_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_**  
**_So keep holding on_**  
**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

I wanted them to know even if I'm dead, they can keep going. I wanted them to stay strong. I _needed_ them to stay strong through this. I couldn't tell them goodbye, but I know that they know I want them to move on.

**_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_**  
**_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_**  
**_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_**  
**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

Yeah, I know, _The_ Maximum Ride is about to cry? Well, you would cry, too, if you were about to die and not being able to say bye to you're family and first , that's what I thought.

**_La da da da_**  
**_La da da da_**  
**_La da da da da da da da da_**

I won't ever be able to see his face again, or be able to kiss those soft lips ever again. I won't be able to say sorry for anything I did that I can say sorry about. I won't be able to run my finger through his hair or give him another one of my death glares. I won't ever see Fang again. I'm won't ever see Iggy or Gazzy again either. Won't be able to taste any more of Iggy's cooking, or ruffle Gazzy spiky hair. Can't ever see them build another bomb. I won't be able to listen to Nudge ramble on about shoes and clothes, not a care in the world, except the next fashion. I've never wanted to listen to one of her rambles as much as I do now. I'll never get to scold Angel on mind reading, or hold her small body in my arms. I won't be able to coo my baby to sleep again. I'll never get to see them all together, happy again. My only wish, before I die, is to see them all,happy, together, one more time.

**_Keep holding on_**  
**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**  
**_Just stay strong_**  
**_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_**  
**_There's nothing you could say_**  
**_Nothing you could do_**  
**_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_**  
**_So keep holding on_**  
**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

My lungs were burning and I heard a lot of commotion in the distance. I faintly heard Nudge and Angel scream, "Fang, Gazzy, Iggy!". I started to see black spots. I knew I was about to die. Omega ignored what happened around us and just focused on killing me. He was winning. I was going to die. I heard someone call my name. It was familiar. Fang? Yes, it was Fang. He was too slow though because right then and there, blackness overtook me, but not before I sent one last message to Angel, my Baby.

**_Keep holding on_**  
**_Keep holding on_**

_Tell everyone I love them. _, I weakly thought at her, but I heard a faint, quiet answer ring through my head.

**_There's nothing you could say_**  
**_Nothing you could do_**  
**_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_**  
**_So keep holding on_**

_Okay. _She sounded torn, even in her thoughts. I don't remember a thing after that, because I was swallowed by a world of blackness, forbidding me to ever come back to the cruel world I lived in at the time.

**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _**

* * *

I watched as my flock flew gracefully through the air. It's been six years since I died. The first two years they were unlike themselves. Nudge didn't talk as much and when she did she was like a mini Fang. Gazzy and Iggy only built bombs when needed to. Angel didn't read minds as much. Fang was an absolute mess after I died and he didn't say more than thirty sentences in the first year.

I was worried, but by the third year their hearts were healing much more quickly. Iggy cooked more and Gazzy liked to let one rip every now and then. They started to build bombs for fun. Nudge was becoming a motor mouth again and as annoying as it was, I loved to see her talk so much again. Angel started to read minds voluntarily and becoming her old, sweet self. Fang started to talk more to the kids and every now and then let a smile slip. It was nice to finally, after six whole years, see them almost back to their old selves. I learned that, no matter what, they wouldn't be their whole selves without me. But they were getting pretty close.

In the fourth year from my death, the kids and Fang blew up all of the Itex branches, and neither erasers nor any whitecoats have bothered the kids ever since. I practically danced with joy. Well, as much as I could dance while floating around in midair. I can't use my wings here. I have them, but I can't use them. But, back to the kids. They were flying towards Arizona to visit my mom (who they called 'Mom' now, since they couldn't find any information about their parents)and Ella. Angel was giggling at a joke Gazzy told her. Nudge was reading a magazine and Iggy was whispering to Fang. They all looked happy and I couldn't have been happier that they were finally healed.

* * *

**That's it thanks for reading!**


End file.
